Sendou Yuzuka
Sendou Yuzuka is a character introduced in the Muv-Luv Unlimited: The Day After series as one of the main heroines. That hime cut of hers is as sharp as the axe she has, and despite her looks her skills in a TSF are no slouch either. She also has an obsession with protecting Tatsunami Hibiki that's one level lower from being an addiction, but because something or another, she insists that it's platonic. Yeah, right. Despite being a Japanese, Yukuza shows an unusual derision towards the Imperial Japanese Royal Guard and their elitist policies. Usually shy and gentle with a friendly attitude, Yuzuka has been known to flare up when greatly injusticed, and exhibits unusual loyalty bordering on obsessive over-protectiveness towards Tatsunami Hibiki; she will not hesitate to defend him if she feels that he is in danger or being slandered. Her relationships with squadron members Miono Shizuku and Ellen Aice are more normal, and she cares for them as she would her own friends. The Day After During Yuzuka's early days in the IJA/MDF, she was assigned to the same squadron of F-15Js as Hibiki and came under his command as a member of his flight. She greatly looked up to him, and considered him a role model in her life. Before Operation Babylon, the squadron was assigned to Europe as part of the Japan Expeditionary Force, attached to their ally, the United States of America, against the growing aggression of other countries who were against the operation. After Operation Babylon took place, the squadron was isolated from their force, and in accordance to the US/Japan treaty the squadron was placed under the command of the US forces, and boarded one of their ''Wasp''-class assault ships bound for the US mainland. The squadron was later involved at a battle at Nova Scotia against an alliance of French/Canadian forces, with the annihilation of the ''Wasp''-class forcing the Japanese squadron to flee towards US territory over a vast stretch of enemy-held areas. The squadron, already whittled down in combat, encountered enemy search teams and cannibals in the forest, with the continuous trials further testing the tattered squadron both mentally and physically. Their last remaining comrade soon broke and attempted to kill them, resulting in Yuzuka nearly dying and Hibiki killing her. Both of them continued their journey by walking 3000 kilometers across the salt wastelands towards US territory, with Yuzuka supporting and encouraging Hibiki after he developed mental trauma from having to kill a comrade. After having reached the point of collapse, Yuzuka's feelings for Hibiki showed when she declared that Hibiki was the most important existence to her, and implored him to consume her flesh so that he may live on, before falling unconscious. Hibiki, encouraged by her act, found the strength to struggle up and hold on for long enough to catch the attention of US Army F-15s that passed by overhead, resulting in their rescue. They were then hospitalized in Seattle, where the surviving Japanese refugees were resettled, after the Empire of Japan was submerged due to the geographic changes caused by Operation Babylon. Episode 01 Yuzuka, now an experienced 2nd Lieutenant of the IJMDF, was posted to Drake Flight of the 1st Tactical Armor Regiment, and was later assigned by Major Jinguuji Marimo to ''Wardog'' Squadron along with Hibiki following the loss of Drake Flight's leader during a skirmish with the BETA. Given the callsign of Wardog-2, Yuzuka's role is a Storm Vanguard, and the graceful attitude and demeanor she has adopted hides a strong will and painful past. She has an unusual tendecy to use an axe to break down the doors to Hibiki's room during her morning calls if she fails to recieve a response after knocking. Considering that even an experienced pilot like Hibiki takes time to go from being awakened to reaching the front door of his bunk, this has resulted in many a close shave (sometimes literally) for the oft-abused Wardog-1 at the hands of Yuzuka's floor-cracking blows. Episode 02 Yuzuka remains Hibiki's second-in-command, helping him to manage his new and hectic fame-filled schedule after his act of infamy at the Defence of Seattle. Hibiki's increasing confrontations with his past, whom he forgot due to amnesia caused by mental trauma and malnutrition, also affects Yuzuka; she feels that he should not burden himself with his past, and her own account of that painful period should have been enough. While her relationship with Hibiki may seem like that of a couple, Yuzuka herself denies such claims, yet often says that she will fully supports Hibiki in any action that he takes. Episode 03 Yuzuka continues to serve alongside Hibiki and the others of Wardog squadron. She participates in the recapture of NORAD, where her machine is damaged and she receives minor irradiation injuries from the nuclear attack. During her stay in the hospital, she has a conversation with Hibiki and tells him the truth behind what happened during their trip from the east coast back to civilization. The memories he tried to pull through hypnosis, to remember how Asagi died, were actually fabricated by his mind. He was not the one to kill their fellow friend; Yuzuka killed Asagi, to protect Tatsunami. Before Asagi lost herself, Yuzuka was made to promise her that she would protect Hibiki no matter what happened. Asagi knew that there was a chance something terrible might happen to her, and that she could think of no one else that could protect her friend better than Yuzuka. When Asagi went to strike Hibiki with her knife, Yuzuka tearfully struck her with an axe and proclaimed she would protect Hibiki no matter what. When Asagi turned on her and said she was not capable of protecting him, Yuzuka struck her two more times, finally decapitating Asagi. Sobbing, Yuzuka tells Asagi that she could do it, and that she would see her promise through to the end. After admitting the truth, Yuzuka tells Hibiki that she kept Asagi's journal from during their trek across the country. She wanted him to have it, since he deserved to read what was in it. On the hill, overlooking Seattle, Hibiki speaks with Yuzuka, who snuck out of the hospital to see Ellen and Shizuku. They talk about the journal, and about the events that led up to Asagi's final entry in which Asagi says goodbye to Hibiki and reminds Yuzuka that she is the only one she could rely on for their promise. When Hibiki tells her that she no longer needed to feel obligated to protect him, Yuzuka tells her that she isn't doing it just for her promise anymore. Though she still felt like she was helping Asagi, she was protecting him because she wanted to stand by his side. For the longest time, Yuzuka had thought of herself as a useless girl that came from a rich family. She never thought she was capable of doing anything, so she tried hard for Asagi and the others while they were on the run, always wishing she could do more. Hibiki's strength he displayed after the captain's death as he tried to keep them together left a great impact on Yuzuka, which led to her desire to follow him. Hibiki gives her strength by finally telling her that she was the strongest out of all of them. Even after the deaths of Teramoto and the Captain, she never gave up trying to keep them together. With all that stress, she still kept up her promise to Asagi and saved Hibiki from death. Someone like her, he said was worthy of being his partner. Yuzuka was overwhelmed by his words, but accepted them with thanks. They sneak back into the hospital, and Hibiki admits to Yuzuka that he had another dream of their captain and Asagi talking to him. They joked around as they were reminded of the captain's odd humor and how he was able to make Hibiki laugh during the dream. Hibiki then admits to Yuzuka that he was more than worried about her when she crashed during the attack on NORAD, and how his feelings extended past what was appropriate for a subordinate. Yuzuka was unsure of how to respond, and could only stutter out an apology for making him worry. Hibiki finally confesses to Yuzuka and asks her to be with him. She tries to say that she is not fit to be his partner, but he reminds her that she is already somebody worthy of it. With that final barrier knocked down, Yuzuka leans up in bed and kisses Hibiki. Quotes "Please do not forget that I lived through that hell along side you. The fact is that I will always be by your side." "No matter what happens, I will always be your ally." "I've told you before. I will follow you even to the deepest parts of hell." Gallery 878745.jpg|Yuzuka in a TSF cockpit. Axemurdererextraordinaire.png|One of the days when Hibiki does reach the door first. Thats alot of pylons.png|No man is ever successful without a woman behind him. AxeMurdererMoe~.jpg|An urban legend of Tacoma Base is told to a naive new generation. Dont mess with the sendou.png|Hibiki's flashback of Yuzuka when he killed Asagi. Guishen 0164.png|The Yuzukatenna never fails a stealth check roll. hibikixyuzuka.jpg|Well, what do you expect? Yuzuka.jpg Yuzuka hugging Hibiki.jpg 12017192.jpg|Sendou Yuzuka R++ 12017192 (1).jpg|Sendou Yuzuka R+ 71068647-a080-4b2d-cb2d-6d4ec1b63345.png|Sendou Yuzuka SSR 11faf462-1b68-4bc1-cb48-5f0fdcd79693.png|Sendou Yuzuka SSR Yuzuka & Hibiki.png|Hibiki and Yuzuka rejoice after surviving the JFK Operation. Preview362547fa1197b4727915a71b2c04f1ef.jpg Top c04mu.jpg Ellen (233).jpg Ellen (232).jpg 1336308095461.jpg 0693c54a13f2e78492b41d69c87d1b36.jpg Yuzuka Art.png|Original Character Concept Art for Yuzuka Category:Characters Category:The Day After Category:Characters (The Day After) Category:Females